Journey of Self-Discovery
by Alaaye
Summary: This fanfiction basically takes place after Descendants 3. I didn’t like how Audrey’s plight in the Descendants series was pushed aside to make Mal a better person (when she’s really not). This is basically Audrey changing for the better and improving herself and going on the journey of self discovery I think she deserves in order to find happiness.
1. One

I need change…

This was the first thing that popped into Audrey's head as she sat in her bedroom staring at the window. "I've been through too much heartache in my life, and it always stems back to the fact that I've never lived for myself. It's always been about doing what others expect of me." Audrey stood up from the bench she was sitting on and started pacing in her room

"I need a change, I need to change. I can't continue to be like this." She sighed as she stared around her room, fully of pink frills and fluffy decorations.

"How could I have spent 17 years of my life living for someone else, my parents, Auradon... Ben." Audrey felt tears falling down her face as she thought of her former lover.

Ben Florian, the love of her life. He promised to love her until the day they died, he promised that they would rule together, side by side. It was all a lie, Ben was getting married and Audrey was left wondering if he even loved her at all. She walked over to the pictures of them and tried not to start sobbing, or else her servants might hear her. "I'm better than this, from now on I refuse to cry over someone who never wanted me."

She turned away from the pictures and forced a small smile on her face. "Starting from today I'm going to find who I truly am. No matter how long it takes and this time, it's not going to be anyone but me. After all that I've been through this summer, I need to break free." Audrey look around her room wondering what she should change before she has to go back to school in a few weeks for her final year of high school, then she looked in the mirror at her blonde hair.

She looked too much like her mother, instead of herself.

"This is the first thing I'm going to change. I'm tired of having to look perfect all the time." Audrey grabbed her bag and walked out of her room, planning on going to the salon.

"Mom, I'm going out. Don't wait for me, I'll be back by dinnertime."

"Audrey, where are you going? I thought you said you wanted to not be seen in public until school started."

"I'm going to go out for a few hours." She lied to her mom as she passed her mother on the way to the front entrance of her palace.

"Do you want to take the limo?"

"No, I think I'm just going for a walk."

~~~~~~~~

"Ms. Rose, are you sure you want to dye your hair these colors? You would end up resembling your villain persona."

Audrey sat in the salon chair, staring excitedly at her hair and face. "Yes, that's exactly how I want to look." Audrey tried not to be dissuaded by her anxious hairdresser, this was a new beginning for herself. She refuses to look like the poster child of audradon with her perfectly styled brown hair or the wannabe version of her mother with her dyed blonde hair..

This style would be all her, influenced by no one else. And she's proud of it. Audrey couldn't care less if it resembled her alter villain ego.

"Okay… whatever you say Ms.Rose." The hairstylist started to wash her hair, then after that she would dye her hair. Audrey sat back in the salon chair, desperate for her hairdresser to finish with her hair before she regretted what she was doing.

Once her hairdresser was finished Audrey looked almost exactly like how she did when she was under the spell of maleficent's scepter. But now Audrey owned it.

Instead of hiding away from what she did like how her parents want her to she's going to embrace it. But also apologize for what she did.

She spent a whole year wanting an apology from Ben and Mal along with the rest of her friends but all she got was a half-assed sorry in order to tame her so she wouldn't act out again.

"Do you like it Ms.Rose?" The hairdresser asked nervously, obviously not picking up on Audrey's grin.

"I love it. Thank you." Audrey stood up and grasped the woman's hand. Trying not to become emotional as she smiled at the women. The hairdresser stuttered as she stared at Audrey, who was staring at her with kindness in her eyes that she had never seen from the princess before. And the woman had heard Audrey say thank you for the first time in years.

"You're welcome Ms.Rose." The woman said, trying not to stutter from shock.

"Please, from now on call me Audrey." Then the princess bowed and walked out of the salon with her bag. Feeling like a brand new person.

As Audrey walked around Auradon she could see people looking at her with fear and some with disappointment. And Audrey quickly felt her determination start to gradually fade. This change was going to be a lot harder than she thought. Auradon was not going to be happy with her for a while. But she was tired of being depressed.

"Stop thinking about others expectations of you, do what you think is right for yourself." Audrey reminded herself as she started to walk back towards her palace. But as she continued walking back to her home, she realized that she couldn't continue to look at the people staring at her.

She kept on walking even though they were taking pictures of her and whispering.

"Oh my god. Is that princess Audrey?"

"Why is her hair those colors? Is she evil again?"

"God forbid that princess comes near us. I would hate to be turned to stone."

Audrey felt tears sting her eyes as she continued walking through the village square. "I-I can't do this yet." She took a deep and she quickly took a detour that wouldn't involve walking through the Main Street. Audrey quickly cut through the people to a forest path hidden behind a building. This path would lead to the back entrance of her palace.

Once she started walking in the forest she could see birds chirping and singing as she walked by, one bird even landed on her shoulder and nuzzled her cheek. Audrey had spent so much time in castles for the past two years that she had forgotten that no matter what she could always turn to the forest and its animals for comfort.

There are so many things she had forgotten about herself she in order to fit into what everyone had wanted her to be, and the minute Auradon had found something better they had abandoned her. But the animals she had loved to see were still here, even after she had forsaken them they welcomed her back with open arms.

Who knew animals could be more forgiving than humans?

"At least the animals do not hate me." Audrey smiled as she spun around to look at the treetops and the birds flying across the sky. It was beautiful, it was at this point that Audrey wished she had a sketchbook to draw the view. At this point Audrey wanted to stay here forever but, she knew that her parents would be waiting for her. Her father would be very angry that she had been seen in public. And her mother would act as if she never granted her permission to leave.

The princess took a deep breath and continued walking along the path.

This was a new chapter in her life, she wanted to become a better person. But not for Auradon, her parents, or Ben. But for herself. And at this point she still cared what they all thought of her. Her insecurities had been running rampant throughout her mind since Ben publicly dumped her.

And now she was determined not to mask her insecurities but instead to be proud of who she truly was. It would take some time but she knew what she had to do in order to start her lifelong journey of improvement.

She walked on the secret path back to the castle, quickly reaching the main entrance of the house where her parents were silently waiting for her.

"Mom, Dad before you get mad please let me explain I-"

Her father quickly put up his hand, fiery rage evident in his expression.

"What do you mean 'before you get mad'? I'm furious! Audrey how could you just go parading around Auradon after what you've done?! And what have you done to your hair? Are you trying to ruin whatever is left of our reputation?!" Her father was seething as he paced around the main hall. All while her mother said nothing as her own father tore her apart with his words.

"B-But you let me go to ball a few weeks ago. Remember? The o-one where Mal let the barrier down." All of the confidence she had built up for this exact confrontation disappeared as her father towered over her as he yelled.

Her father laughed harshly as Audrey felt tears form in her eyes. "Why do you think I let you go to the ball? It was a show of good faith after all of the ruckus you caused because you were not good enough to become queen. I let you go to the ball so that no one would suspect anything. But now you've ruined that, and for what reason? Because you wanted to dye your hair pink and blue?" Audrey suddenly felt her world collapse on her as she felt like her father was tearing her heart out.

"I just wanted a change…" Audrey mumbled as she tried not to become embarrassed as the servants quickly passed through the hallway, subtly giving her sympathetic looks.

"What was that?" Her father spat out, as if her own existence disgusted him at this very moment.

"I needed a change, Father. For so many years I've been suffering trying to be what people have expected of me and I'm tired of it. So yes, I went out and dyed my hair these colors to show that I'm not going to avoid my issues just because you want me to."

The king looked at her for a minute before he slowly nodded, his rage becoming less noticeable but he was still just as angry as before. "Okay fine, if you want to face your problems head on now then you will." Her turned to one of his servants that was standing in the hallway with them and gave an order.

"Send a message to the Royal family that Audrey will be making a formal, public apology in front of Auradon on national television tomorrow." Her father turned to her, his frown deepening.

"You are a disgrace." Then he walked off and Audrey's mother walked towards her and tried to comfort her.

"Don't touch me mom, you just stood there and did nothing as dad yelled at me." Audrey ripped her hands away from her mother and ran down the hallway away from the indignant shouting of her mother. As soon as Audrey reached her bedroom she shut the door.

"I-I didn't think I would have to see Ben again so soon. I wanted to apologize on my own terms. Godamnit." Audrey knocked over a shelf of precious figurines, feeling satisfied when they shattered into pieces on the pink marble floor.

"Princess Audrey are you- Oh my god are you okay?! What happened in here?!" Audrey looked up from the shattered glass to see a servant staring at her, seemingly concerned for her well being.

"I'm fine, I just tripped and knocked them over." She lied and picked up one of the pieces and saw her distraught reflection in the glass. Despite what had just happened to her she didn't look broken, she looked stressed and angry but not broken. Not yet

And that's all that mattered to Audrey at this point.

"Could you please tell my father that I will be ready for the public apology by tomorrow." Audrey said with a fake, charming smile on her face. The servant nodded and walked out as she yelled for another servant to clean the glass.

"I'll just have to play my father's game my way until I can truly break free." Audrey muttered carefully picking up the bigger glass shards and putting them on the table.

"Game on."


	2. Two

**I just thought I should give any of you readers a warning; I don't like Mal at all. I don't ship her with Ben either. So there will be some relationship troubles between them but don't worry, they'll still be together by the end of the story (unless you guys don't want that). And if you guys don't understand my reasoning as to why I don't like her don't worry I'll point out how bad of a person she is throughout the story. This story is meant for mostly Audrey stans, just saying.**

**Here are the links for Audrey's outfits this chapter:**

**The outfit she was supposed to wear:**

**The Outfit she actually wore:**

~~~~~~

"What do you mean by 'Audrey has requested that she makes a public apology to all of Auradon', there's no way that's true." Mal was sitting on a couch in Ben's office, trying not to become more irritated as her fiancé continued to mention Audrey.

Mal would be lying to herself if she didn't have an extremely deep dislike for the girl.

Audrey was Ben's girlfriend for years before she came into the picture, she knows things about Ben that Mal would probably never find out, and of course that left a pit of jealousy in her stomach. And Mal knew now that the hate she had for Sleeping Beauty's daughter was mutual when Ben proposed to her. How could Audrey say that she didn't win Ben fair and square to her face, Mal questioned in her thoughts. Sure, she did put a love spell on Ben but in her mind it's not her fault Ben didn't love Audrey enough to go back to her.

The preppy princess bitch deserved it.

"Mal? Are you listening?" Ben got up from the couch where he and Mal were cuddling and talking to each other for the past hour.

"Sorry Ben, I was lost in my thoughts.You were saying?" She smiled sheepishly at him, trying to avoid talking about what she was thinking about.

"I was talking about how great this is!" Ben exclaimed as he started to pace around his office excitedly. But Mal on the other was kind of annoyed by just the thought of Audrey. Why was Ben so happy about this, Mal asked herself as she shifted on the comfortable plush couch.

"She was probably forced to apologize. You know that right? Audrey would never do something like that by her own free will." Mal said to him slowly as she tried to bring him back to reality. In Mal's mind Audrey is a two-faced girl who throws tantrums when she doesn't get her way, why would she feel the need to apologize for what she did.

Ben looked at Mal with a disappointed frown on his face. "Audrey apologized to us for what she did as soon as she woke up from the curse. Of course she would want to publicly apologize to Auradon. How could you say that about her?" When Ben had first heard from his father about Audrey he was so happy but now Mal ruined his mood and he didn't understand why.

"Ben, you know it's Audrey we're talking about right? This is the same girl who literally hates us and your family because I'm engaged to you. She's probably just doing this to get your attention after her attempt to usurp the throne didn't work. Think about it." Mal stood up and tried to stop Ben from grabbing his jacket and leaving.

"I am thinking about it, I know Audrey. Even if this wasn't her idea she still agreed to make a public apology even though everyone hates her for what she did. Her reputation is ruined and I'm sure her family is very upset about it, in fact they probably despise her because of the situation. So I'm going to go talk to my father and tell him that I approve of this." Ben then grabbed his jacket and walked out of his office, leaving Mal alone to pout.

"Ugh, I can't stand that girl. Just when you think she's gone she always comes right back."

~~~~~~

Audrey was pacing around bedroom in her pajamas, trying to decide what she should do next. One of her stylists had decided to bring the outfit that she was supposed to wear.

And she hated it, the outfit was shiny and gaudy and it was too royal. How the hell was she supposed to make a heartfelt apology to the people of Auradon while she was decked out in an expensive dress that was worth more than their houses?

Audrey let out a laugh as she thought of how out of touch her parents are with their own subjects. Not only did they pick out one of the most over the top dresses they could find but they also paid someone to write her apology speech for her. And as Audrey sat down on her bed she could see it was the most, generic, stereotypical royal apology she had ever seen.

"How am I supposed to face the people of Auradon knowing damn well and good everything in this speech are lies?! And to top it all off I never even address the main topic at hand or actually apologize I just circumvent around the situation until the end of my speech! This has to be a joke, I can't go out there like this." Audrey fell back on her bed and groaned, shielding her eyes from the sun.

There were dozens of reporters waiting outside her palace, waiting for the moment they would be let in for the press conference that would inevitably make or break her reputation. And her father only wanted her to be seen as a docile princess that had become a villain under the influence of Maleficent's scepter. And while this was partially true, that was definitely not the full story.

"I'm tired of being seen as some puppet, but what can I do against my father's will? I only have fifteen minutes before I'll be escorted out of my room. So I have to make a choice before that happens." The princess stood up and quickly walked into to her unusually large closet where she would have to pick out a new outfit for this important event.

"There is no way in hell I'm wearing that dress. I'd rather fall into an endless eternity of sleep." She said this to herself with a small satisfied smile on her face when she saw an outfit that was good enough to suit her agenda.

"This is decent enough that no one will call me disrespectful if I show up in it. Thank God I still have some of my older clothes." She got to work putting on her clothes and shoes, quickly realizing that she only had a few minutes before one of the maids was supposed to fetch her.

By the time she finished dressing up and hiding her old dress, it was time to go. The daring princess sighed when she heard a knock on the door and picked up her fake speech.

"Don't worry, I'm ready Lady Madeline. I was just trying to memorize my speech." Audrey opened the door and faked a smile at the servant innocently as the older woman looked like she was going to have a heart attack.

"Ms. Rose! What in the Fairy Godmother's name are you wearing?! Did the dress your mother picked out not suit your preference?" The woman struggled to breathe as she took in how casual the outfit was compared to the soft pink ball gown Audrey had been instructed to wear.

"I'm so sorry, but the dress didn't fit. Should I go try something else on? It truly would take a while though to find something different and I wouldn't want to be late to the conference." Audrey's fake smile widened as Lady Madeline nodded frantically and stopped leaning against the wall.

"Yes, right this way Princess." The older lady led her down hallway after hallway until they reached two vast double doors the size of giants.

It wasn't until then Audrey realized that her palms were sweaty and she could barely breathe. She could barely keep the paper in her hands from slipping onto the shiny floors of the palace. She settled for looking at the floor, counting down the seconds until she had to speak.

"How can I do this? Knowing that everyone in Auradon will be judging me even more than they already were before. If I screw up, I'll be a laughingstock."

"You shouldn't think like that Ms.Rose. I'm sure you will do just fine. Just make sure that the apology you give rings true in your heart, I'm sure the people will understand." Then she gently titled Audrey's chin up and smiled.

"Now go in there and speak from your heart." The servant tapped the area on her chest where her heart resided, managing to bring a real smile out of the princess.

"Thank you. Lady Madeline."

"You're welcome, Ms.Rose." Then she stepped to the side and Audrey opened the doors. Her eyes straining to see all of the flashing lights from cameras. There was so much noise that she couldn't even hear but despite that she smiled and waved and walked onto the platform where she would be giving her apology speech.

The flashing cameras died down once she reached the platform and she could finally see again. The first thing she noticed was her father glaring at her angrily. It was so comical she almost laughed, even if everything goes wrong at least she'll have that hilarious expression of her father in her mind for the rest of her life.

She quickly cleared her throat and started reading from the paper.

"Hello- I would like to start by addressing the-"

Audrey's breath hitched as she saw who was standing next to her parents.

It was Ben.

As she looked at him she realized how wrong this situation was. How could she read off of this paper and keep her true thoughts to herself. Originally she was going to not use the speech by her nerves got the better of her.

But now she had to speak from her heart, just like what Lady Madeline had said. So before she could talk herself out of it she quickly ripped up the speech, ignoring all of the gasps from the press around her.

"I'm sorry if I surprised you all with my sudden actions. It's just that the speech my father had someone write for me didn't suit what I wanted to say to you all today." Audrey locked eyes with her parents, happy that she had embarrassed them even more than she already had. The pink and blue haired girl stepped off of the rostrum intent on giving them her thoughts.

"I would first like to start by saying that despite what my parents have told you, the events that occurred a few weeks ago were no one's fault but mine. I was the person who broke into the museum and stole Maleficent's scepter to try and become Queen." Her voice was shaky and it would have been easier to partially shift the blame to someone else but the truth was what Auradon needed to hear.

"I know some people would rather I just shut up about it and move on but that's not the right thing to do. And I'm very tired of not doing what's right. Part of me wants to deny my actions or push the blame but I was the only person who terrorized Auradon that day. And I'm so very sorry."

The crowd was reacting at all, and Audrey didn't know if this was a positive sign or if she had already sealed her fate. But Audrey couldn't just stop now, so she clasped her hands together and continued talking.

"For the past year, I've been in a really bad place. And I assume that everyone here knows why. But insecurity is not an excuse for what I did. I, as a royal had a duty to not only myself but Auradon to protect and be a servant for the people. Instead I've been a selfish menace, so focused on becoming Queen that I didn't even really think about whether or not I deserved that role. I felt entitled to a role that had been promised to me because of my being born, not because I had earned it and that is what my ego couldn't accept."

The crowd, started to murmur and Audrey let out a little laugh.

"I apologize if I'm making you uncomfortable. But we were all thinking it. I was not, and still am not fit to even lead my own province, let alone all of Auradon." Audrey stepped off the platform and leaned against it, so that now she could be at eye level with her audience, and it now seemed that they were warming up to her. She saw multiple smiles and serene faces in the crowd instead of judgemental expressions.

"Over the past year I had become a very angry and bitter person. And it led to me doing something that both myself and Auradon should never forget. It is not enough for me to just apologize. I need to repent and earn the trust of Auradon again, and that is why I will not only use some of the funds set aside for myself to fix the damages but also accept any punishment Auradon seems fit for my transgressions."

"I'm am earnestly sorry for all of the anguish I've put this kingdom through, it didn't matter how I felt. The people were innocent and I was too selfish and naive to see that. Please accept my apology and if you choose, let me stay in Auradon and not banish me."

Then she got on her knees and bowed to the crowd, and in turn the people of Auradon who were not present in the room.

The crowd gasped in shock, not expecting the spoiled princess to bow to them. Not only was a grand show of submission but this speech was being broadcasted all over the world, anyone who wanted to would be able to see this.

Could it be that she is actually sorry? They all thought to themselves, how could this be?

Audrey looked up at the crowd, tears filling her eyes as a lump formed in her throat. The crowd immediately softened, not being able to hold a grudge towards the teary princess.

And somewhere in that room, someone's heart clenched in pain as they saw her tears falling down her face. They quickly moved through the crowd as people stared at them in shock.

All while the princess couldn't see clearly with tears in her eyes, all she saw was a figure moving towards her from the crowd. Then the person reached her and kneeled in front of her, wiping the tears off her cheeks.

"Audrey, it's okay. There was never a need for you to apologize anyway." She froze when she heard a familiar voice that still sent pleasant chills down her spine.

Ben.

The princess wiped at her eyes to see Prince Ben smiling at her and moving her hair out of her face. Audrey stiffened, realizing how close they were. He then stood up and pulled her up with him, leading her out of the conference hall and away from the cameras.

Audrey tried to ignore the feeling she got when his hand touched hers but it was harder than she thought.

"Ben, what are you doing? Why were you even there?" Audrey dug her feet into the carpet to stop him from dragging her further. The King turned around to face her, an unidentified emotion in his expression.

"I'm here," he said slowly, using the present tense, "to support my best friend."

Audrey laughed bitterly, "Oh so now we're best friends again? I've barely talked to you in over a year, Ben. At most we're acquaintances, and besides didn't anyone ever tell you it's bad to be friends with your ex?" She snatched her hand out of his, ignoring the missing feeling she got when she let go of him.

Ben flinched at how harsh her words were, but after not talking to her for a year he couldn't give up now. "I know, and I'm sorry I haven't been there for you. I've just been busy with-"

"Mal?" Audrey finished his sentence for him, trying not to become angry again. Why does Ben continue to make everything so damn hard? When Ben didn't answer she quietly made a tsk sound and started to walk past him. Ben quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"Audrey it's not just because of Mal, I promise. I've just realized how tiring it's been some days without you in my life. I am truly sorry about what I did." Audrey almost wanted to stare into his hazel eyes all day before she realized all of the pain she'd been through because of him.

"So now I'm just supposed to forgive you? Ben, you can't just come waltzing back into and out of my life whenever it suits you. I'm trying to be a better person now and you're making this so much harder than it already was. After all of the pain I've been through I don't want any more of it in my life." Her voice broke at the end of her sentence and she cursed herself for being weak in front of him. How could this happen?

"Audrey…" She ripped herself away from him, trying to leave before she started to cry again.

"Please Ben… just leave me alone." Then she took off down the hallway towards her room, leaving behind the boy who had haunted her mind for months.

**How was the chapter? Did you like it? I hope so, cuz this chapter was over 3,000 words! Enjoy until the next update!**


	3. Three

Authors Note: I would like to thank all of the people who've commented so far on my story. (Even the people who left me hate comments telling me I should delete it) I appreciate it. Thank you all for the constructive criticism and I will make sure to use your feedback to better the story. Sorry to tell you but, I'm not deleting it. But I will try to make Mal more accurate to her movie self (but I'm still gonna call her out on her bs later).

Anyway, Enjoy the chapter.

*

Auradon at this point was chock full of gossipers just waiting for drama and Princess Audrey's apology seemed to be the perfect event. The speech was a success, although a somewhat reluctant success, still a success nonetheless. There were many people who were still struggling to comprehend how this spoiled princess managed to gain back some of the trust she had lost over the years of being a brat to majority of Auradon.

But there were also a lot of people who didn't trust or like the apology at all.

"It was probably staged. I doubt those tears were real." This was a common reaction to Audrey's declaration, especially since the princess was always known for being dramatic in some instances.

"Her tears were real enough to get King Ben crawling right back into her arms. I can't believe that actually happened, he's engaged for God's sake!" That, was another thing Auradon was shocked about. King Ben and Princess Audrey weren't even on speaking terms, but as soon as she started crying he practically jumped to get her away from the cameras. It was… Scandalous!

"Could it be that Audrey's reason for turning over a leaf is because she realized being evil won't get Ben back? So now she's trying to be good so he'll take her back?" All of a sudden their tea wasn't as interesting as talking about Audrey's love life. The princess would have laughed if she wasn't used to the multiple comments by now.

Those were the type of conversations Audrey had heard for the past few days, ever since she had started sneaking out of the castle to eavesdrop on the Auradonian people. Majority of people seemed to accept her apology, thank God. But all they wanted to talk about is her and King Ben. And the rumors being spread about her, were laughable if she was being honest. And All Audrey could do was scoff as she sat in the back of the cafe wearing a simple casual outfit as she put on a wig and wore sunglasses.

It was actually very entertaining to listen to commoner conversations, they didn't have to be so formal with each other unlike the Royals she had spent most of her life with. A part of her wondered if her life would've been easier if she wasn't born as Royalty.

"Maybe I would actually have friends…" she muttered sadly as she stirred her coffee in her cup, trying not to reminisce about events that never happened.

Audrey looked over at the table next to her where those two girls were talking and gossiping with each other, and tried not to smile at them as she got up and left the cafe with her coffee.

"It's too bad that once I tried to separate myself from Ben we're tied together again. I'm trying to show Auradon that I don't need Ben but that didn't work out. Why do princesses need to be tied to men in order to remain relevant?" Audrey shook her head in dissatisfaction and started walking back towards the prison that was disguised as her ornate palace.

For the past few days, sneaking out of the castle to the nearby town had been the highlight of life. Audrey never realized how nice it was to just be normal, she felt like she was truly connecting with the people for once. Even if they didn't like her, it was nice to know that Auradon was aware that her apology was nothing but truthful. She is realizing the error of her ways and now it's going to take time to actually become a better person but she's trying and that all that matters.

Her parents had grounded her for what she did in front of the press. Audrey knew that was going to happen, which is why she was so hesitant to fight against what her parents wanted her to do, then she realized that her dissatisfying life was a direct effect of listening to her parents. Right now she's supposed to be in her room, preparing for her hearing with the Council of Auradon, which is tomorrow. That is where she will defend her case and face her punishment for terrorizing Auradon. But instead she decided to sneak out and have some fun.

She sighed and stood in the center of the village square looking around at the people walking around.

"I can't believe I thought about hurting these people. I deserve whatever punishment the Council gives me, definitely." She sighed and took off behind the building that contained the secret forest path that led to her cold, lonely castle.

*

"Audrey! Where have you been? The King and Queen were looking for you everywhere." Audrey made it back to the palace before her parents realized that she had snuck out, but they still knew she wasn't in her room.

"They haven't been looking for me Lady Madeline. Don't lie to me, and you know exactly where I was so just tell them that I was hiding somewhere in the West Wing. Tell them I just needed a quiet place to think about how I'm going to lie to the council." Audrey bounced off of her bed and laughed the Lady-In-Waiting's tired sigh.

"You're not going to lie to the council, Madame. The King and Queen are just going to instruct you on what to say."

Audrey pursed her lips, not believing the old woman for a second. "They are going to tell me to lie. But they don't seem to be aware that me lying to the council is impossible. During the proceedings a truth spell will be administered by the fairy godmother that will render me incapable of lying at all. Usually this method is reserved for the villains of old but after what I did, they'll need to question my motives." She grabbed a pencil and her sketchbook and walked over to her plush, pink couch to draw instead of preparing for the hearing.

"How do you know that Ms. Rose?" The women stared at the princess, shocked that she'd reveal information like that.

"I was betrothed to the crown prince for the majority of my life, the King and Queen are on the Council.It's not common knowledge to most though, so don't go spreading that information around. It's only in the sacred books of law that Ben let me read. But if I didn't know how those hearings worked I would have been deemed as incompetent by Ben's parents. I always tried my hardest to impress them. " Audrey said somewhat bitterly as she flipped through her sketchbook.

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't forget the conversation she had with Ben in the hallway, and it doesn't help that all of Auradon had been talking about them for days. But at the same time, they were worlds apart and the close friendship they had before probably won't ever happen again. She earnestly doubted the possibility, especially since any effort to regain their lost friendship would make her look like a home-wrecking whore.

"Ms. Rose, you shouldn't go around spreading important information like that! What if someone overheard us?" Lady Madeline looked somewhat worried as she admonished Audrey, but the princess had no worries at all. She trusted Lady Madeline more than she ever cared to admit over the years, which is probably why the older women thought she just went around sharing personal information with everyone she talked to.

"Don't worry, I trust you Lady Madeline, I always have." Lady Madeline stared at Audrey, shocked that she would admit something so personal to her, all while the princess just kindly smiled at her.

Before the older woman could say anything another servant burst through the doors, breathing heavily as if they had run a marathon. "Your parents are looking for you Ms. Rose, it seems like they wanted to talk to you."

*

"Hello Mother, Father. A servant said you wanted to see me?"She sat down in her father's office, secretly hoping the servant was wrong and her parents didn't want to speak with her.

Her father was looking at her with an expression that was filled with both anger but also hidden respect. In reality Audrey had embarrassed her parents during her speech but by doing this she started to gain back the admiration Auradon had lost for her years ago. It was obvious to Audrey though that he wouldn't admit that he was a little bit pleased with what she had done.

"We wanted to speak with you about your speech, along with what we should do about your council hearing tomorrow."

The last thing Audrey wanted was to be forced to have a stupid conversation with her parents. It seems that the King and Queen never trusted them with that vital piece of information. That, or they do not think what their daughter did was villainous enough to deserve the truth spell being administered. But even then how could they not know about the truth spell?

"Okay, what is it you want to tell me about the hearing? Is there a dress you want me to wear or something?" Audrey could see her father's eye twitch as he looked at his daughter, obviously feeling disrespected by her words but nonetheless he continued talking anyway.

"We wanted to tell you we were impressed with your speech. I do not know when you had the time to prepare and write your own but there was no need for the theatrics. Although, thanks to King Ben interfering there are rumors circulating about you and him being together again, so we did gain something." Her father smiled at her, probably thinking she would be happy to receive his praise.

He was wrong.

"I did not write that speech beforehand, I spoke about what I was truly thinking. And I meant every single word I said, those tears were real. My words were real. I was not acting, and I plan on keeping my word and accepting whatever punishment the council gives me." Audrey tried to keep her words as neutral as possible but this was very difficult seeing as her parents, especially her father, were pissing her off.

Her mother spoke up for the first time, the only reason being she was obviously troubled. "Audrey, you have no idea how harsh the council can be with punishments? Even if you've started to be in Auradon's good graces again the King and Queen have always held a strong disdain for you. What if they put you in prison?"

Audrey tried not to show her fear in front of her parents, she needed to be the epitome of confidence. Truthfully, she didn't want to be sent to prison but she had made a promise to accept any form of punishment given to her and she intended to keep it. All of a sudden Audrey had become increasingly confident, and it concerned her parents. She always used to listen to them, but now she's too rebellious.

"Audrey-"

The princess stood up and looked at her parents dead in the eye. Her father was upset with her but her mother just looked concerned. At this point, Audrey didn't care what they were.

"No matter what punishment they give me, I will take it with the class and grace that is expected of a princess.I will do what is expected of me for Auradon, not for you." Then she turned around and walked out of the room, intent on going back to her room to prepare for tomorrow.

~~~~~~~~

"How are we going to handle the princess's trial tomorrow? We need to figure out a punishment according to how well her testament will be tomorrow." The older King and Queen sat in Ben's office, conversing with him about how they were supposed to go about Audrey's trial.

"Can't we just figure this out tomorrow? There is really no need to have such procedures. I have already thought of what her sentence should be." Ben ran a hand through his hair, trying to ignore how biased his parents were against Audrey. It was imperative that Ben was the one to give Audrey her sentence, if his parents did it instead of him they would probably put her in prison. And knowing how determined Audrey was at keeping promises, she would accept with no complaints. Even if they gave her a life sentence. Ben couldn't let that happen to her, even if she wanted nothing to do with him.

"What do you mean by you've thought of what her sentence should be? That is supposed to be decided by the Council, not the king alone. What gives you the right to make those decisions?" His father was very upset by how Ben had just brushed off their opinions, and of course the cause of this was Audrey. She had always managed to bring out sides of him that no one else knew existed, especially in certain situations like this.

"I have a right to make these decisions because I am the king. Of course I'll still take your opinions into account but you guys have never liked Audrey so I wouldn't be surprised if you're biased against her when deciding her punishment. Me and Evie had already come to an agreement earlier today so there's no need." When his father stood up, obviously feeling indignant, Ben knew they were going to vehemently disagree.

"Are you sure you're not biased yourself, Ben? We saw what happened yesterday on the news, in fact the whole world saw it." The beast's anger was steadily increasing throughout the entire conversation but the former King seemed to forget that Ben had gotten his raging temper from his father. Ben stood up from his chair, glaring at his father as he felt his canines elongating past his lip, ever since Audrey had turned him into a beast, Ben has had trouble keeping himself from shifting. Usually when he was angry, sometimes he despised it but in this situation he didn't mind it at all.

"What are implying father?" Ben could barely recognize his own voice, and at this point the sentence came out as more of a growl than anything else. His father scoffed, as if he couldn't believe Ben had the audacity to ask that question.

"You are the king of Auradon. In a few months you will be married and yet some of the Auradonian people seem to think that you are having an affair with Princess Audrey, the girl you used to be betrothed to. Please tell me what the hell you were thinking showing up to her press conference? And then you went ahead and did something that has caused Auradon to doubt your marriage before it has even started?!" Once the Beast started to yell at his son it was obvious that Belle was done with their nonsensical arguing.

The former Queen slammed her hand on this desk, effectively cutting off whatever conflict had begun. "What do you think you two are doing? Arguing with each other and trying to challenge one another is not going to do anything to fix this situation. Despite what your brain may say you are humans not animals. So stop acting like it." Both of the men turned towards the women, feeling a bit embarrassed about how they had acted.

"Sorry honey."

"Sorry mom."

They both said it at the same time trying to placate the angry woman. But in turn she just scoffed and walked out of the office, probably going to go to the library to ease her frustrations. His father gave Ben one last reproachful look before leaving the office to go find and fully apologize to his wife. Once his father left the room Ben slouched back into his chair and sighed.

"Fuck."


	4. Four

Audrey sighed as the servants bustled around her room, frantically trying to prepare her for the hearing with the council. Her mother had, of course, picked a dress for her but it seemed that her parents had learned their lesson from the press conference. The dress was still pink but this time it was much less extravagant, it was a dress that reached her knAes with little to no embellishements, it was probably the most simple dress she had. apparently for her council hearing they were going for modesty instead of trying to have their daughter appear as spoiled as possible. So in turn, Audrey agreed to wear the dress, internally smirking as she realized her parents were becoming more accustomed to their daughter's new changes.

But they hadn't completely agreed with them.

Audrey's mother had tried talking to Audrey a few hours after she had argued with her parents but Audrey refused to let her in her bedroom, pretending to be asleep as her mom warned her against telling the council the truth from outside her bedroom door. Audrey knew that her mother was concerned for her, and that possibly her heart was in the right place but that doesn't mean she was right.

Her parents's love and affection was something that was not constant in her life as a teenage girl, she may have grown up spoiled but that was just her parents trying to buy her love with money. As soon as Audrey became a teenager all they cared about was her becoming queen. And then once they realized she wasn't going to be the next queen and she had lost that title to their greatest enemy, she became a complete and utter disappointment in their eyes. To the point where she had almost died and they still didn't care enough to show up.

Her parents presence in her life had landed her in this unfortunate situation that was her life and Audrey knew that she needed their advice as much as a fish needed air.

"Princess... are you alright?" Lady Madeline looked at Audrey, concern evident in her expression. The elderly woman put a warm hand on Audrey's shoulder, trying to comfort the obviously distressed girl.

Audrey snapped out of her thoughts, looking up from the floor in which she had lost her thoughts in. "Yes, of course… I was just thinking about what I was going to say during my trial." Audrey saw Lady Madeline's expression shift to the servants that were setting down her dress, accessories and her shoes next to her either on the bed or on the floor. It was clear that the elderly woman didn't trust the other servants in the room, probably because they would report back to Audrey's parents. But Audrey didn't blame them, the servants were forced by her parents.

Audrey cleared her throat, startling the servants into freezing in place so they wouldn't agitate her. Audrey smiled at them, not wanting them to perceive her as a threat anymore. "Could you please leave the room? I don't think I'll need you to get ready, Lady Madeline will help me. Thank you." The two women gave each other a glance and then scurried out of the room, grateful that they weren't yelled at. As soon as they door closed Audrey patted the spot next to her for Lady Madeline to sit. The woman sat down wringing her hands together because of how nervous she was.

"What are you going to say at your trial? They barely gave you any time to prepare yourself."

Audrey laughed at how frustrated Lady Madeline was on her behalf. "They probably did that on purpose so I wouldn't have any time to practice lying. But don't worry, I'll be fine. I will just speak the truth and nothing else. Even if they sentence me to life in prison I will accept it wholeheartedly. It is only fair."

The woman grabbed Audrey's shoulders, trying to comfort Audrey, even if she appeared confident. She could tell that the princess was scared, but regardless of how she felt she was going to do the right thing. "I'm worried for you but I'm glad you're trying to be strong."

Audrey looked up at Lady Madeline and pulled her into a tight hug. At first she sat still, shocked and then she hugged her back. It was at that moment that Audrey realized that this woman had been more of a parental figure to her than her own mother or father. Don't worry about me. No matter what happens I'll be fine, I promise."

Lady Madeline pulled away to tuck back the hairs that had fallen out of Audrey's bun. "I know you'll be fine." Then she stood up and grabbed Audrey's dress. "Now come Audrey, we have get you ready in less than an hour."

~~~~~~~~

"I don't know why I'm so worried about Audrey, she'll be fine right? After my fight with my parents I'm worried they may give Audrey a harsher sentence." King Ben was currently pacing in his study, trying not to pass out from how worried he was while Evie, his closest adviser leaned on his desk.

"The first thing you need to do is calm down, Ben. Do not focus on your past mistakes, the only thing you can do is hope that Audrey will appeal to your parent's sympathy and not send her to prison. Relax and try to put yourself in a hopeful mood for the trial." Ben sighed and sat down in the fancy armchair in front of his desk. He rested his head on the cool wood, trying to become more hopeful as he muttered.

"You're right. I should try to calm down."

Evie smiled and patted him on his shoulder. "I know I'm right, I'm always right." Ben laughed, with his head still on the table. "If only you were on the council too. Then I'd feel much better about today." All Evie did was sigh and ruffled his hair. "It's too bad, maybe when that old geezer of a royal advisor retires then your parents will let me be on the council." Ben laughed again and Evie smiled, happy to see that he wasn't as stressed. Until she realized that she wanted to ask him about something that could ruin his mood.

Ben… is there something else that is troubling you about Audrey? There seems to be something else that you're thinking about." Ben looked up at Evie to see her expression change from amusement into something resembling curiosity. He just sighed and decided to tell Evie how he felt.

"Audrey is a bit… different from how she was a few weeks ago. I don't know how or why but it seems like she's changed. Her apologizing to Auradon didn't seem that out of character to me but afterwards she snapped at me and told me that she didn't really want to see me anymore."

Evie looked at him, confused. "Isn't that perfectly normal? You broke her heart and embarrassed her in front of the whole school. And you didn't even apologize until after she had decided to go all crazy. And besides, you two haven't been on speaking terms for over a year…" Ben slammed his head on the table, worrying Evie as she

tilted his head back up to make sure he hadn't injured himself in the midst of his self-loathing panic. "My God, Ben you should be more careful." Evie quickly admonished him, shaking her head at how agressive he could be with himself sometimes.

"Yeah… I should be more careful, I should also be less self-centered and oblivious. I've been a terrible king and a terrible friend so far. How could I be so forgetful about so many important things in my life?" He stood up from the chair to continue pacing around the study, this time with even more disdain for himself than before.

"Ben,don't say stuff like that! Even if you're not the best King yet it's because you don't have experience. You father was in his 30s when he became King." She walked towards Ben and put her hands on his shoulders, shaking him out of his racing thoughts.

"I know you have a lot on your mind right now. But remember you have your friends to help you out. And you also have your amazing advisor, whoever they are. Remember that." The prince nodded, feeling a bit reassured, even if this situation still weighed heavy on him. Evie warily took her hands off of him and Ben immediately stretched.

"Okay! I think I can do this. I can definitely do this!" Evie laughed and gave him a thumbs up. "And besides, if Audrey's testimony is anything like her speech then she'll be fine. I didn't know she could even talk like that."

Ben opened his mouth to speak when he was interrupted by a knock on the door. Then the official Royal Advisor opened the door to inform Ben and Evie.

"It's time, King Ben." Ben just wrung his hands together and followed the royal advisor out of his study. He turned around to see Evie follow them. As they walked she whispered something into his ear. "Remember to be calm, Ben. It doesn't matter if it's someone you know on trial. This your first council hearing as King, you are setting a precedent, set a good one." Then she stopped in her tracks and waved Ben off. Giving him a subtle thumbs up.

Ben just sighed and got into the Limousine, trying not to become more worried about what could happen to Audrey.

**Hey guys! I know I haven't updated in a while but everything has been so hectic with corona. And I was also working on other projects on other platforms. I'll try to update more. The next chapter will have Audrey's council hearing. Once the council hearing is over then things will become more interesting I promise. What do you think is going to happen to Audrey?**


End file.
